The One That Got Away
by SarahHeartsCatz
Summary: It's Rose's wedding day. She couldn't be happier to be getting married...but when her past comes back to haunt her, she finds herself second-guessing her decision. Is it truly the right thing to do? Or is it a decision she'll regret for the rest of her life? Oneshot.


_**A/N: Well, hello again, fanfiction...**_

_**Yeah, I know. It's been a while since I've posted anything. Good news, I'm not dead ) Sorry I've been so absent, but life kinda got in the way...plus, after something I was writing was deleted by my idiot of a computer, I kinda ragequit for a while...**_

_**I've had this written since January, but, um...I kindasorta forgot about it xD but here it is now, for your viewing pleasure! It's nothing special, just a oneshot...**_

_**And, just to let you know, I probably won't be on fanfiction much after this. I guess I kinda moved on from the fandoms I used to love. Don't get me wrong, I still love them, I just...I've changed since I started writing these. I'm a different person than I was 3 years ago. I'm almost entirely focused on The Legend of Zelda and Pokemon now...I barely even read anymore. But who knows? Maybe I'll receive some kind of magical inspiration and start writing more VA and stuff. But probably not.**_

_**Anyways, I'll let you all read now, and I'll shut up.**_

_**~Sarah**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy. The books and characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

_**The One That Got Away  
by SarahHeartsCatz**_**  
**_Rose's POV__**  
**__"In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world  
In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were  
The one that got away  
The one that got away."_

"You look gorgeous, Rose," Lissa gushed, fluffing my skirt out while I smoothed the top. The red satin was soft beneath my fingertips.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. I was almost afraid to turn around and look in the mirror. I didn't want to look stupid.

Lissa's hands went to her hips, and she rolled her eyes. It was funny, because she was trying to look stern, but that was pretty much impossible since her hair was up in curlers, her current attire was a bathrobe and, well, she was _Lissa_.

"Stop worrying. You couldn't look any more gorgeous than you do right now. That red is perfect with your skin tone," she told me, gripping me by the shoulders. With surprising strength, she turned me so that I faced the mirror, smirking when my jaw dropped.

"Holy shit," was all I said, unable to think of something more eloquent.

Lissa was absolutely right—the dress was gorgeous. Deep red in color, the dress was mermaid style, tight until it reached below my hips, where it flared out. White fabric peeped out from under the red and the bottom of the dress, since the red fabric was slightly shorter. The bottom was edged in lace, giving the dress an elegant feel. There was white detailing coming up from the hips and also under the bust. It had a sweetheart neckline and no straps.

"When you told me that you wanted your wedding dress to be red, I had my doubts," Lissa confessed as she walked around me in a circle, examining me from every angle. "But now . . . I can't imagine you wearing anything else. Plus," she added, a grin popping up on her lips, "it's his favorite on you, so it works. This dress is perfect for you, Rose."

Unable to help myself, I hugged her tightly. I was careful not to rip my dress as I did so, because I would seriously have a meltdown if I did.

"Come on, it's your turn to get your dress on," I said once I let her go, smiling.

"If you insist . . ." she said dramatically, grabbing the bag containing her dress and slipping into the bathroom.

I sat down and brushed my hair as she got her dress on. Lissa had yet to do anything with it, and she wouldn't tell me what she was going to do with it. I trusted her, though, and I knew that she'd make it gorgeous.

She emerged moments later in her dress, grinning like a fool. I'd let Lissa pick her own dress, since she was my matron of honor and the only person in my bridal party. She'd picked well, because the dress was beautiful!

The dress was a white empire-waisted knee-length dress with no straps. It was made of satin, like my dress, and was very simple yet beautiful. One her feet, she wore flats the same red as my dress that had knots tied on the toe.

"Wow, Liss, you look amazing!" I exclaimed.

She scoffed. "No one will be looking at me as long as you're in the room."

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "You know, I think that the curlers in your hair really tie the outfit together," I joked.

She laughed. "Oh, shut up," she said, coming to stand behind me, running her fingers through my hair.

"You need to turn away from the mirror," she told me, her tone daring me to challenge it.

I shrugged and turned the chair around so that the mirror was behind me. "Make me look pretty," I said with a grin.

She snorted, but said nothing as she got to work on my hair. Her fingers were light and quick as she curled and styled my hair. I felt all the hair be pulled back on the left side and felt as something was pinned in to hold it back. She arranged the curls to her satisfaction, practically killed me with hairspray, and told me to look in the mirror.

I gasped. "Oh, wow, Liss," I breathed, reaching up to touch a curl.

My long mane of hair had all been curled and then pulled to one side. The pins I'd felt was actually a gorgeous comb-like accessory with pearls all over it. My bangs were straight, swooping over with the rest of my hair.

"Your mother gave me the comb," she told me, smiling. "Said it's been in her family a few generations. So that covers the 'something old'. The 'something new' is your dress." She dug around in her purse, producing a little white box which she handed to me. I opened it, revealing tiny pearl earrings. "These are your 'something borrowed', and your dad is giving you your 'something blue.'"

"Thank you, Liss," I murmured, fastening the earrings into my earlobes.

She waved her hand dismissively. "No problem."

She then got to work taking the curlers out of her hair. Once they were out, she styled her long blonde hair into a bun, leaving a few curls to frame her face.

We both did our own makeup. I went more natural with mine, using two different shades of brown for my eye shadow and dabbing on a bit of mascara. I applied some clear lip gloss, and then I was done.

Lissa's eye shadow was half white, half black, and much like me, she put on some mascara and clear lip gloss and then she was done.

There was a knock on the door then. Lissa got up to answer it, and then the voices of my mother and father floated in. I stood, smoothing my dress, and turned to face them.

Abe's eyes went soft as he looked at me. Mom actually gasped.

"Well, look at you," Abe said, smiling. "You look beautiful, Rose."

I felt the corners of my lips tilt up. "Thanks, Dad."

His face softened even more when I called him "Dad", since I didn't very often.

Mom cleared her throat. "Your father's right, Rose. I was expecting you to look like a tramp, but you don't."

That was as close to a compliment as I was going to get from my mother. I appreciated it nonetheless, grinning wider when she winked at me and smiled.

"You guys look nice, too," I told them. It was true. Mom was wearing a dress (a sign of the apocalypse, maybe?) and Abe wore a sharp black tux, complete with a red silk scarf and the gold hoops that he always wore in his ears. "Very . . . sophisticated."

"I'd feel more sophisticated in pants," Mom grumbled quietly.

Abe laughed heartily. "Oh, loosen up, Janine. You need to show off your nice legs more often."

I swear that Mom blushed, though she quickly turned her face away and snorted.

Abe, grinning, dug around in his pockets for a minute before producing a bracelet, which he handed to me.

"I figured that I'd give you one myself, since it's blue," he said as I stared at the little silver chain bracelet with a _nazar_ dangling from it. "I know that your mother gave you the necklace that I gave her, but I wanted you to have one from me."

I fastened the bracelet onto my wrist before hugging him tight.

"Thank you," I murmured, squeezing him.

He patted my back. "You're welcome, Kizim." He looked at his watch. "We should probably be heading out," he told us.

I sat down so that I could put my shoes on. They were cute, nothing special. Just simple white heels with diamonds going up the sides.

We headed out, then. Lissa helped my get into the limo by holding the back of my dress and stuffing it in behind me. She, along with my parents, got in the other side.

We drove through Court to the lake, where the ceremony would take place. I couldn't see much from the limo, but what stood out the most were the twinkle lights that were hung everywhere, illuminating the place. It wasn't completely dark yet, since it was July and the sun didn't fully set until at least nine. I could see it now as it peeked just over the horizon, fighting to stay in the sky but rapidly disappearing behind clouds. I could already see a few stars.

We got out of the limo. Lissa handed me my bouquet, made up mostly of white calla lilies, with a few red roses. Lissa's bouquet was the same, but smaller.

I looked around. "I wonder where Alyx and Cassia are," I murmured. "I need my flower girls."

"I'll go look and see if they're with the others," Mom volunteered. I nodded, and she took off, Abe trailing behind.

Lissa adjusted my hair a bit, smiling in satisfaction when she returned her hands to her sides.

"Are you excited?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling.

I smiled. "Of course I am."

She squealed. "I'm just so happy that we're both going to be married after today! I mean, it took you guys long enough."

I rolled my eyes. "Liss, you got married when you were nineteen because you were sure of what you wanted. I wasn't then. But I am now." Even as I said the words, I had to convince myself that they were true. I mean, I loved Adrian. He'd always been there for me, he'd never left me, and we had a daughter together. He made me happy.

But then, in the deepest part of my mind, I wished that I was marrying someone else. Someone tall, dark and Russian. Someone who'd known me better than I knew myself.

Someone I hadn't seen in five years.

I had to keep reminding myself of that. If Dimitri had wanted me, he had all the time in the world to fight for me.

But he didn't. Adrian had fought for me ever since we met.

And that's what mattered.

It was as if she could read my mind. "Rose, you're doing the right thing. Don't . . . don't regret this."

I forced a smile. "I won't. I mean, I haven't seen Dimitri in five years, and I don't really think that's about to change."

Lissa bit her lip and turned away then, instantly alerting me.

"Lissa," I said slowly, "what did you do?"

A nervous chuckle escaped her. "Um . . . I may have found his address and, um . . . sent him an invitation?" It sounded like a question, because she was scared of how I'd react.

_Deep breaths,_ I chanted silently. My eyes closed. "Did he RSVP?" I asked.

"Maybe," she replied.

My eyes opened again, and a sigh escaped me. I inhaled deeply, letting it out slow. "You know what? It's alright. I'll be fine. I mean, how bad can it be?" I questioned, a giggle escaping me. "Like, I don't think Dimitri will try to ruin my wedding or anything."

Lissa's eyes widened as I spoke, and she discreetly gestured for me to turn around.

I did so slowly, and found chocolaty brown eyes staring down at me.

Dimitri hadn't changed a bit in the past five years. His hair was still the same length; his eyes still the same brown. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he wore a white button-up shirt with black dress pants.

There was a moment of silence before he broke it.

"Roza." His accent wrapped around me like a blanket as he used his old nickname for me.

I swallowed hard, squaring my shoulders. "Dimitri," I said cordially. "Long time no see."

He averted his eyes then, deciding that his shoes were suddenly very interesting. I'd never once seen him look so . . . ashamed. It unnerved me.

"I'm sorry." His voice was so quiet that I barely heard it.

"Me too," I muttered as quietly as I could, but by the way he jolted as if he'd been shocked, he heard me.

He was about to say something when a childish squeal interrupted.

"Mommy!" Alyx yelled, running toward me. Mom was hot on her tail, but my baby was fast.

I stopped her before she could crash into me. I smiled down at her.

"Yes, honey?" I questioned.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked.

I chuckled. Her dress was almost like a smaller version of mine, only it had cap sleeves, and hers was poofier.

"I love it, baby. You look beautiful."

Her emerald eyes sparkled. "You look pretty too, Mommy."

I laughed. "Thank you, baby."

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Dimitri murmured, staring down at Alyx. He knelt down to her level, quite a feat considering that she was half his size. "What's your name?" he asked her.

She looked up at me, silently asking if it was okay to talk to this stranger. I nodded, and she grinned.

"My name is Alyxandra Jade Ivashkov," she announced proudly.

Dimitri smiled, but there was a tightness around his eyes that appeared when she said _Ivashkov_.

"And how old are you, Miss Alyxandra?"

She held up four fingers. "Four!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"I see," Dimitri murmured. My glanced up at me, and then back down at Alyx. "Did you know that you look a lot like your mommy?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna be pretty like her when I grow up!"

Dimitri laughed. "Yes, you will."

She grinned. "What's your name, Mister? And why do you talk funny?"

"Alyxandra Jade," I said sharply. "That's not nice."

"No, it's fine," Dimitri insisted, grinning. "My name is Dimitri Belikov, and I talk funny because I live in a place called Russia, which is very far from here."

"Ohhh," she said in reply. Her brow furrowed, and she turned to me. "Mommy, I wanna go to Russia someday."

My eyes widened, but I quickly recovered. "We'll go when you're older, honey."

Luckily, before she could protest, Lissa (who I hadn't even noticed had escaped) came and told me that I had to be ready, because I was walking down the aisle in five minutes.

"Come on, Kiz," Abe said, nodding his head to the side where I was supposed to go.

I could tell by the look in Dimitri's eyes that he had something to say, so I turned to my dad.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay?" I smiled to reassure him and, shrugging, he walked over without me. Lissa took Alyx over as well.

"Make it quick, Dimitri," I told him, feeling deflated.

He swallowed visibly. "Rose . . . Roza. I don't think I'll ever be able to articulate how sorry I am for shutting you out, and also for not having the courage to face you these past five years. I was so, _so_ stupid to let you go, when I should've held on as tight as I could. And now, it's your wedding day, and . . ."

Inexplicably, I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Dimitri, what are you trying to say?"

He looked up from the ground, his chocolate eyes boring into mine as he said his next words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still love you. I've never stopped loving you. And I came today because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't tell you what I've wanted to tell you for years. Even if it doesn't change anything, then I can at least say that I _tried_."

My mouth felt completely dry. A single tear slipped down my face, and it was caught by a warm, callused finger.

"Please don't cry," he whispered.

"Dimitri . . . I'm sorry, but I'm marrying Adrian. You . . . you missed your chance."

He looked like his heart had been ripped out, but still he nodded calmly. "I know. It was worth a try, though." He leaned in to kiss my forehead before turning and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He turned back, smiling sadly. "Home, to Russia. I can't stay and watch you marry him."

I shut my eyes tightly and heard the sound of him starting to walk again.

"I'll always love you, Dimitri Belikov," I said, loud enough for him to hear.

He paused, turning back one last time. "I guess that's all I really need, then."

And then he walked out of my life again. And I wanted nothing more than to follow him.

I shakily made my way over to where the others were. Lissa, Alyx and Cassia were just going down the aisle, though I didn't miss the worried look that Lissa sent my way.

I linked arms with my father.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

"No," I replied truthfully. "But I have to do this. Adrian doesn't deserve to be left."

My father's eyes, the exact same shade of coffee, met my own. "He also doesn't deserve to be with someone who can't love him fully. Really think about this, Kiz, before it's too late."

Just then, Pachelbel's Canon in D began, and I plastered a smile on my face and walked with my father down the aisle. Everyone stood and watched as we made our slow walk to the gazebo, where Lissa, Christian and Adrian stood. Adrian's lips broke into a huge smile when he saw me, his emerald eyes twinkling. His hair was in its usual messy do, and he looked sharp in his black tuxedo.

We reached the gazebo, and Abe let me go. I stood, facing Adrian, and looked right into his eyes. The ceremony commenced, and when it was time to say our vows, I knew what I had to do. Adrian hadn't hesitated, and neither would I.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Taking a deep breath and holding back tears, in a firm voice I said, "I do."

Adrian smiled so widely that I thought his face would be forever frozen that way. I wouldn't have minded, because he had a nice smile. It reassured me that I was doing the right thing, because someone like Adrian deserved to smile, deserved to be happy.

Even if it cost me my own happiness.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest turned to Adrian. "You may now kiss the bride."

Still smiling, Adrian moved closer, placing a hand on my hip. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips, and I realized that I wouldn't have to forfeit my own happiness. Adrian made me happy—and I really did love him. Yes, I loved Dimitri still, but I made a commitment to Adrian when I agreed to marry him, and it was a commitment that I wasn't going to abandon. I'd been perfectly content with him for five years, so why ruin that? I knew that he was reliable and that he'd stick with me.

And so I locked Dimitri away in a secret part of my heart. I'd never forget the love we'd shared in that brief time, but I'd also never pursue him again. I was happy where I was, and nothing would change that.

* * *

_**Soo...yeah. Done. Finito.**_

_**If you guys still love me, you should leave me a review, even though I kinda don't deserve it after being gone for so long :P also, if anyone would like to pm me with questions regarding me or my writing, feel free :)**_

_**So long, old friends.**_

_**~Sar**_


End file.
